


As The Snowflakes Fall

by irphanfic



Series: Snow [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, embarrassement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: Dan is late to his second date with Phil and is convinced he has ruined all of his chances of being with the blue eyed by slipping on ice and embarrassing himself in front of him.





	As The Snowflakes Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to you all! This oneshot is based on this prompt I had written down:  
> Imagine Person A of your OTP unexpectedly slipping on the snow/ice while going on a stroll with Person B. Person A is embarrassed because they fell in front of their crush and got snow all over themselves but Person B just brushes off the snow and gives them a kiss.  
> I changed it a bit, but I think it's okay. 
> 
> I want you to know that english is not my first language so I apologize if you find any typos or mistakes, my fics are only proofread by me so I'm sorry. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my stories and any type of feedback is welcome!

“Why did we decide to have our second date in a park when it’s freaking December?” Dan wondered out loud, searching for the coziest jumper he could find and putting it on.

Dan knew he was late. It was his second date with Phil and he was going to be late. Great, just what he needed. He picked up his phone to warn Phil but it was dead. Fine. He didn’t have enough time to charge it now. Everything was going perfectly for Dan today.

He and Phil met last month thanks to a blind date their friends had managed to organize and somehow get them to agree to it. It had turned out more than okay since they had agreed on going into a second date. They both felt a bit awkward to jump into the dating area yet only after one date so Dan was really hoping whatever they had now escalated into more because he really liked Phil.

And he was going to ruin his chances of it by being late.

He had spent too much time straightening his hair only to get it curled by the small slowflakes that were starting to fall down.

“Too much effort for nothing.” Dan said to himself as he looked the small white dots slowly touch the pavement from one of the windows of his apartment.

He grabbed his big coat from the entrance only just to have to turn back to his bedroom so he could pick the black wool beanie he owned and rushed out of the door.

Dan could only hope the beanie would protect his hair enough so it wouldn’t show his ‘hobbit hair’.

_____________

Phil was sitting on one of the cold park benches waiting for Dan. He kept looking at his phone to see if Dan had sent him a message or something, to tell him that he couldn’t meet today or even to tell him that he was going to be late to their date but nothing popped up.

He was sure they had the right numbers. They had been texting each other non-stop since their date and Dan seemed interested enough to agree to have another date and see where they could end up.

Phil sent him a few texts and then called, but Dan’s voicemail turned up instead, saying that the phone was turned off. There was no way of contacting him now. He would have to sit and wait at least till he couldn’t feel his butt anymore.

A few more minutes passed and Phil was starting to give up hope. Dan wasn’t interested and wasn’t going to show up. He had been stood up and he had to accept it. At least the fact that it was snowing would cheer him up a bit.

Phil stood up from the bench and started making his way out of the park when he heard a loud call from behind “Phil wait!”

He turned around, only to find a panting Dan at the other side, a small smile showing onto his face. “Dan!” Phil shouted back, waving at him, happy to see that his date was just late and hadn’t decided to leave him alone in a freezing park.

Phil saw Dan running towards him, not seeing the small puddle that had freezed during the night and had made the floor slippery. “Dan, watch out!” Phil tried to warn him so he wouldn’t slip but it was too late.

_____________

Dan saw his life flash in front of his eyes. One moment he was running to reach Phil and before he knew it he was slipping on ice and falling down on his bum, hurting his lower back and palms in the process of stopping the impact from being to harsh.

He heard Phil warn him but it was already too late. His jeans were wet, his body hurt and the worst of all he had embarrassed himself in front of Phil, making a fool of himself by falling down because of the ice.

'Why can’t I do anything right? Why do I have to ruin everything even before it starts? I hate this. I always fuck up’ were the thoughts inside Dan’s mind, making him look down to his lap as he felt his eyes water. 'Great. Now I’m about to start crying. How can anything else go wrong?’ but before his thoughts could get deeper, he heard Phil’s worried voice calling him.

“Dan, hey, you okay?” Phil asked once he approached him, crouching down to his level.

Dan just nodded, not looking at Phil so he wouldn’t see his watery brown eyes. He didn’t think he could handle Phil laughing at his tears, because he was sure he would. Who wouldn’t laugh at Dan’s ridiculousness, huh?

He tried to dismiss Phil by lifting his right arm and waving his hand but he hadn’t realized his wrist hurt so he let out a little scream, and tried to still it with his other hand but before he could even lift it Phil had gently grabbed his forearm to look at the sprained wrist.

“It’s not broken, but maybe needs to be bandaged.” Phil commented, “let me help you up, okay?”

Dan considered getting up by himself, but he realized he might fall back down since he had such weak arms so he just nodded.

He felt Phil’s presence behind him, putting his long arms under his armpits and easily lifting him, stilling the both of them on dry ground so they didn’t slip.

“You think you can walk? I tried to warn you about the ice but it was too late…” Phil said, taking a few steps so he could be in front of Dan, who was still avoiding his gaze by looking down to their feet.

“Yeah, my legs are fine, my butt hurts a bit and also does my lower back but it will be fine.” Dan said in a small voice, trying to mask his pain, hoping Phil wouldn’t catch on it.

“If you are fine why does it look like you are about to cry, Dan?” Phil asked in a caring voice, putting his hand’s on Dan’s biceps so he could comfort him a bit.

Dan couldn’t believe it. The one time he didn’t want to be noticed while he was about to cry was the time he had the most caring man in front of him and he had ruined all chances of being with him by being such an awkward human being.

He sniffled and lifted his left hand to brush away a tear that had escaped from his eye, “Because I’m so embarrassed I cannot even look at you. I’m sorry I ruined our date. I fell down on ice because I wasn’t looking and I ended up with wet jeans and a sprained wrist in a span of a minute. I’m such a fuck-up. I’m so sorry Phil.”

Phil just stared at him. How could Dan think he had ruined their date by falling down? It wasn’t his fault the ground was slippery!

“Hey Dan,” Phil called for him in the sweetest voice, bringing one of his hands towards Dan’s chin, moving Dan’s head so he would look at him. His eyes were red from tears that were about to fall down and Phil really didn’t want to see the beautiful man in front of him cry. “First of all you are not a fuck-up, okay? Don’t ever say that again.” Dan was about to speak so he could deny everything Phil was saying but the blue eyed beat him to it.

“No, you don’t get a saying in this.” Phil lifted his index finger to Dan’s lips, shuting him up for good. “Also, you haven’t ruined anything. People fall al the time and this time it happened to be you, so don’t worry; I just want to make sure you are okay. I really want to continue this date so if you feel up to it we will go back to my apartment and bandage that wrist so we can continue it, what do you say?” Phil said, reassuring him that it was fine; that him falling didn’t change anything.

Dan just stared at him not really knowing what to respond. He didn’t feel like going out again, even if it was with Phil. He had had enough of snow and cold for today.

“We can stay inside if you prefer.” Phil suddenly said, as if he could read Dan’s mind. “I’ll make popcorn and we can watch a movie while bundled up in blankets on my sofa, okay? I will lend you some pyjama pants to wear so you can be more comfortable. What do you say?”

He looked at Dan with what the brown eyed could call “puppy-eyes” making it impossible to deny Phil’s request. Movie and blankets sounded really nice to be honest. He felt Phil’s fingers lace with his, making him take a step closer so they could look at each other better as he felt Phil’s thumbs caress his cold skin.

Dan smiled a bit at the gesture but didn’t respond. Phil was such a sweet man it almost made his heart melt.

“C'mon, Dan, I will let you choose whatever movie you want!” Phil said as a last attempt of convincing Dan to continue their date.

“Any movie I want?” Dan couldn’t help but blurt out the question to Phil, who eagerly nodded.

“Any movie, I promise.”

“Okay. But only because I get to choose the movie.” Dan said in a happier tone, starting to feel a bit better.

Phil grinned and untangled their hands, lifting them towards Dan’s beanie, brushing a few snowflakes that had fallen down on it before pulling it over his ears so they wouldn’t get colder than they already were.

“Now we can go if you want.” Phil said in a really quiet voice, as if it was a secret only for the both of them.

Dan nodded again, a silly smile on his face, a complete loss of words because of the gestures of the man in front of him. So he just laced his left hand fingers with Phil’s right, giving him a hint of what he wanted.

“Well then, show me the way.” Dan whispered in the same tone.

Phil looked at their hands and then into Dan’s eyes, which still were a bit watery so in hopes of making Dan a bit happier he leaned in and softly kissed Dan’s cold cheek, which now was getting red with the faint blush that was starting to appear.

Dan ducked his head, trying to hide his now red tinted cheeks, but as soon as he lowered it he had to lift it again, because Phil had started to pull him to the exit of the park towards his apartment, not giving him time to feel shy about it.

If Phil asked, he could say that his red cheeks were from the cold, but he was sure the blue eyed wasn’t going to believe it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking of making a second part to this fic, maybe showing their date of something so if you want to see that please, let me know :D 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story! You can follow me on Tumblr at irphanfic to know the updates of my phanfics or if you want to prompt me anything. See you next time! :D


End file.
